gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe
Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe is a new crossover fighting game created by EA games between of Warhammer 40k and Marvel franchise. It has a "Brawl mode", a "Story Mode", a "Legacy Mode", a "Force Mode, a "Reboot Mode", a "Arcade Mode" and a "Strategy Mode" (called "Campaign Mode" for Warhammer and "Heroic Mode" for Marvel). Released for the PC, Xbox 360, and Playstation 3 on febuary 5, 2012. It features 30 arenas (15 for Warhammer and 15 for Marvel), 30 characters (15 for Warhammer and 15 for Marvel), and 16 upcoming packs (8 for Warhammer and 8 for Marvel). Game/Menu Modes * Story Mode * Skirmish Mode * Campaign Mode * Heroic Mode * Legacy Mode * Force Mode * Legacy Mode * Retro Mode * Reboot Mode * Strategy Mode * VS Mode * Arcade Ladder * Brawl Mode * Training Mode * Endurance Mode * Time Attack Mode * Survivor Mode * Challenge Tower * Character Creation * Game Option Plot The war began living the world by Soulcotion, order of light will be fight against force of darkness, Azariah Kyras want tell him true, Gabriel Angelos was have been falied to destroy Chaos, even now was wrong attack could be Soulcotion, Adlien have destroy in time, and the other factions have been destroy himself, when they mistake arrived the blow up into fused by other universe. Thanos have plan to destroy Planet Earth to taked more powerfull, Thor and Loki have been last stand but Loki want to taked all gems about universe and then Tony Stark must stop Thanos and Loki, but they our mistake to kill himself. I'm Azariah Vidya, the great father And the fist recorded chapter master and chief librarian. Warhammer and Marvel character must Defeat the most evil deamon massacre called Thadlien. Two universe will collide and Thadlien will be consume all characters about the "sacrifice". Two universe saved the day before realms disappear into history. These Are The Words Of Azariah Vidya. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Warhammer vs. Marvel Universe is told in 20 chapters (10 each universe), with one character being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below: Warhammer # Earth Forces # Imperial Guard # Eldar # Tau Empire # Sister of Battle # Necrons # Dark Eldar # Orks # Chaos Space Marines # Space Marines Marvel # Spider Man # Captain American # Thor # Hulk # Ghost Rider # Wolverine # Deadpool # Venom # Doctor Doom # Iron Man Characters Arenas # Victory Bay # North Vandea # Peninsula of Iseult # Angel Forge # Lorn V # Siwal Ruins # Pavonis # The Thur'Abis Plateau # Nan Yanoi # Thel Pyression # Deimos Peninsula # Green Coast # Tyrea # Hronge Arena # Asgard # Oscorp # Stark Tower # Avengers Mansion # Doom's Castle # The Raft # Savage Land # SHIELD Helicarrier # STARK Industries # Magneto's Island # Kang's Time Ship # New York # X-Mansion # Thanos's Arena # Vortaxtion # Fronger Temple Category:EA Games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Warhammer 40k series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:2012 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover video games